The present invention relates to a combined pedal mechanism constituting an assembly for effecting acceleration and braking for power driven vehicles. The throttle lever and the brake system are controlled by means of a single pedal in order to shorten the braking stretch during certain traffic situations where quick braking is necessary and to promote a calm and easy driving technique.
Traditionally, over the years, the throttle lever and the brake system have been operated by two different pedals. However, with the intensive and dense traffic, this traditional system is deemed unsatisfactory because of long braking stretches which occur as a result of present day traffic patterns. The braking reaction is extremely important when a sudden traffic situation arises. There are different braking stretches at different rates of speed and different roadways and road conditions. Several different types of tires are manufactured for the purpose of obtaining better stopping and braking capabilities on the various types of roadways.
It is commonly believed that nothing can be done with regard to the thinking distance as it is associated with the human factor involved in stopping and braking on various types of roadways. However, this current belief is deemed incorrect. The braking reaction associated with the human factor can be broken down into two phases. The first phase is the sheer reaction ability and the second phase is composed of the activities necessary for bringing the brake system into action. Under prior art conditions, the right foot of the driver has to be moved from one pedal to the other with three changes of direction motions being necessary. This operation extends the braking stretch corresponding to the time required for effecting these actions.